Winter Light, Winter Love
by Thin-K
Summary: Sometimes, it just seems best to keep things silent. Though feelings can’t be hidden forever… What if your heart overflows? Eyes are revealing bookends? On a cold winter night, two hearts are screaming for love, warmth...


Well, here I am again….

Writing the third story in... what is it... 4 days....

Wow...

By the way, it is, again, a one-shot, Kai/Rei.

So, you know by now that I only have one more thing to say: ENJOY!!!!!

Oh yes, I would almost forget it: I own nothing except the story... :)

**Winter Light, Winter Love**

**By: K**

_Rei's POV._

You're reading, next to the fire.

The flames make your skin glow.

Your pale skin. Marked by wounds of the past. You didn't want anyone to know, but I've seen them. You can't keep hiding them.

Someday someone had to find out.

I'm glad I was that person.

Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. I just want you to tell me what happened. Well, it doesn't have to be me. Just someone of us...

I sigh. Can't you see it? They all want you to talk to them, to be part of the team, to open your heart. Even if it was just a bit.

Takao, Max, Kenny. They all look up to you Kai. They want to be your friend. If you would just let them...

Perhaps you would smile a bit more then...

And I... God if you would know. I don't just look up to you. I admire you Kai.

I snicker softly. I don't think I want to know what your reaction would be if you found out.

You'd probably yell at me, kick me off the team...

I shake my head. I don't get it. When did I start feeling like this?

When did I... No, I can't have fallen in love with you. That's impossible! Isn't it?

But deep down I know it isn't true. I just have to look at you to convince me...

Your eyes leave the pages.

You look at me. Blankly. No emotions in your red orbs. Crimson red. Like blood.

I snap out of my daze. A bit embarrassed. I hadn't realised that I was staring at you.

What would you think of me?

Realising I didn't want to know, I jump of the window-sill. In two steps I am at the door. And I quickly disappear through it. Running upstairs. Hiding in my room. And cursing at myself.

Damn it! I could always hide my feelings. I always have control over my emotions! Why not when I'm with him?

---------

_Kai POV_

I'm still looking at the door. Thinking, wondering.

Why was he staring at me like that?

There were so many emotions in his beautiful golden orbs... 'Beautiful?'

I shake my head, trying to clear my mind. No, I must stop this trail of thoughts.

I try to concentrate on the book again. It wasn't working

My mind keeps on going back to that Raven-haired teen who ran away five minutes ago.

Sighing I put down my book and walk out the room.

The garden. I always find some rest and peace there.

-------

_Rei's POV_

What happened back there? How could I be so stupid, so careless...?

If I keep on acting like this, he'll find out sooner or later... Probably sooner... and than I could as well tell him just everything...

I am standing before my window. Snow lying in the garden. A white blanket. Pure...

I hold my breath when I see you walk down there. Lost in your own thoughts. You stop to lean against a tree.

Sighing I turn away.

------

_Kai's POV_

What is this feeling? Deep down. There where is supposed to be my heart.

I look up. My eyes immediately find your room.

You're not there.

I mentally kick myself.

What was I thinking? That you loved me? No, it's impossible. Who would love me? Who could possibly love a cold-hearted bastard like me?

"I do..." Soft whispered words.

I freeze. Turn around. Hold my breath. The shock clearly visible on my face and in my eyes this time.

I can't believe I said it out loud. And I can't believe what you just said.

"And you're not a cold-hearted bastard. You only pretend to be. So you won't get hurt... But you are not..."

Your gentle voice warms my heart. But something inside me refuses to believe them. I've been lied to too many times. I've been hurt too much. And I'm not as strong as everybody thinks...

You come closer. A small smile on your face. Your eyes are shining.

-------

_Rei's POV_

I find myself in the garden. I didn't even know where I was going to after I left my room. My feet brought me here.

I'm surprised when I see you before me, looking at the window where I was just a minute ago.

"What was I thinking? That you loved me? No, it's impossible. Who would love me? Who could possibly love a cold-hearted bastard like me?"

My eyes widen when I hear your deep, yet soft voice. Filled with emotion.

I find myself answering, without me realising it...

"I do..." It's a mere whisper. But you heard it, 'cause I see you tense up. You're turning and I see you hold your breath. The shock clearly visible on your face.

I speak again.

"And you're not a cold-hearted bastard. You only pretend to be. So you won't get hurt... But you are not..."

Two emotions can I discover in your eyes. Hope and... fear? You're afraid of being hurt.

I won't hurt you Kai. Never. I'll prove it to you!

I step closer. Smiling.

You can't escape. A tree blocks your way.

I stop when I'm right before you

A hand reaches up and gently caresses your cheek. Blue-painted cheek.

Soft intakes of breath. You, in surprise. Me, for my bit of courage.

I lean closer. The gap between us slowly becoming smaller.

"Aishiteru Kai..."

My lips gently touch yours.

Softly, caring.

My eyes are closed and I'm hoping I'm not wrong.

But suddenly I feel you wrap your arms around my waist.

You're kissing me back.

God, I feel so happy now...

We pull away.

A small smile on your lips.

You hug me close.

"I love you too Rei." Soft whisper.

Hand in hand, back inside.

Warm.

Outside was so cold... At least it had been freezing, until you kissed me back. With you by my side, I think I'll never be cold again. And you'll never have to be scared to get hurt again.

-owari-

-------

So, that was it...

Tell me if you liked it, or absolutely hated it....

See you next time... :)


End file.
